Romeo And Juliet
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie wants to practice a scene from the play, Romeo and Juliet, but Ryan makes her side-tracked.


**Author's Note: Alright, I'm through with one-shots. Time for a full-length story! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Star-Crossed Lovers**

Usually, Ryan Evans loved to have some time alone.

But, that didn't mean he'd loved it when his girlfriend, Haylie Anderson, came home from her classes at three-thirty.

And that means when she gets home, things start to get little interesting.

"Ryan, guess what?"

Well, that certainly didn't last long!

Ryan grinned as Haylie came into the livingroom, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes, Haylie?" he asked her, and Haylie showed him a script: for Romeo and Juliet, no less.

"My english teacher is having us memorize a scene, and I picked the scene where Romeo finds Juliet on her balcony."

Ryan's smile disappeared as he flipped through the pages.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Haylie, but that scene requires two people."

"Yeah, but I asked my teacher if you could come in, and she said yes." Haylie replied, and Ryan sighed.

"I have classes, too, remember? Or did you forget?" he asked, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that. So, what do you have at two-thirty?"

"Mr. Russo's, but--"

"Just tell him your with me. Pretty please, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan looked at her as she gave him one of her puppy dog pouts, and Ryan's frown turned into a smile once more.

"Fine. I'll practice with you."

Haylie grinned, and pulled out another copy of Romeo and Juilet, and handed it to him.

Ryan wasn't going to ask why his girlfriend had two copies, but this was _Haylie_: the girl who insisted on listening to country music over any other kind (besides pop-rock), so he shouldn't question her antics.

Ryan flipped through his copy of the script, and he smirked.

"Maybe we should do the scene where they meet at the party."

"You just want to do that one so you can kiss me. Stay focused, Ryan."

"Why? Are you afraid that your teacher would get offended if we kissed? Ms. Darbus never did when when we would kiss on stage."

"That's because everyone knew were together! Few people do here!"

Ryan shook his head as he started to speak, and even this was all too familar to him:

Playing Romeo while Sharpay was Juliet was one of their prime proformances.

"But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon . The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she. Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek."

When he looked up from the script, he saw that Haylie was struggling not to laugh.

"Hey now! This is what you picked! No laughing!" he stated, and Haylie nodded.

"It's just that you have it down flat...were you Romeo before?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Sharpay would be Juliet, and I'd play Romeo." Ryan explained, and Haylie looked down at her own script.

"Oh, my!--"

That's when she burst out laughing, and Ryan shook his head as Haylie contuined to laugh.

When she looked up, she smiled.

"Sorry, Ryan. The play just gets to me sometimes."

"Oh, so it makes you laugh?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's have another go at it, shall we? She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright--"

He was cut off by Haylie again.

"Haylie!" he commented, and that made her laugh even harder."

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just...the way you say it.."

Ryan sighed, and Haylie controlled herself.

"Really. I'm sorry."

"Why did you pick this one if it makes you laugh so much?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. It reminded me so much of all the couples that paired off at East High."

Hmmm...sort of like them?

"Well, your teacher isn't going grade you very high if you keep laughing while I start to talk." Ryan told her, and Haylie nodded.

"I know that. But, I can't help it."

"Sort of like your sleeping problem?"

"Yeah, sort of like that."

Ryan then went back to the couch, and sat down, and Haylie joined him.

"Do you have to make total eye contact with me? You can look up at me, but not all the time. Maybe that should help." Ryan stated, and Haylie shook her head.

"We have to look at whoever were doing it with."

Ryan rolled his eyes, and said, "You and your antics!"

Haylie grinned at him.

"You know you like them, Ryan."

Sadly, yes, he did.

But, that's why he liked her so much.

"Of course I do. If you didn't have those antics, you would be Haylie."

Haylie smiled as she snuggled up against him, and Ryan kissed her on the head.

"Yeah, you'd miss that side of me too much."

Ryan smirked.

"Don't be too sure."

"What? Why?"

"Because maybe less crazy things won't happen as often."

Haylie lifted her head from his shoulder, and threw a pillow at him, and Ryan laughed.

"Your mean! You know that?" Haylie asked, and Ryan leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I do. Well, sometimes I am." Ryan explained as he pulled away, and Haylie smiled.

"No, your a teddy bear."

"Oh, so I can't be mean?" Ryan asked as he leaned forward again, and started to tickle.

"No! That tickles!" Haylie stated, and Ryan smiled.

"Good." he replied, and Haylie threw another pillow at him, and he laughed.

Yes, he wouldn't want Haylie never ever change.


End file.
